


Morpheus Visitationes

by Ibenholt



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Iason begins to dream. But it makes reality unbearable.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	Morpheus Visitationes

Riki is standing with water up to his knees, staring at a sunset. He takes Iason’s hand in his without looking and smiles tenderly off into the distance. Iason leans down and kisses the top of his head. 

Then he sits up in the bed and stares at Riki’s sleeping form. Why are they here? Hadn’t they just been somewhere else? Then his mind pieces together that they had been having sex and fell asleep not long after.

Some humans remember their dreams vividly. They write them down and try to make sense of them.

Blondies do not dream.

Not as humans do, anyway. Raoul theorized that they did indeed dream, but merely forgot it before awakening. It os a silly function, he had said. But it does the trick. But as they possess human brains, the function must have overridden Iason’s programming. His own life is so altered by Riki’s presence that this is how his brain works in other ways to adjust.

It’s fascinating.

And frustrating, because unlike the dream, Riki spits and hisses and stares at him so hatefully Iason feels as if he is being burned.

It has never bothered him before.

Why now? 

He retorts by throwing it in Riki’s face that one phone call is enough to track down his friends and have them be Raoul’s new playthings. His pet grows quiet, but the tears in those black eyes can’t dull the hatred that still radiates.

The next night, Riki’s mirror image is dancing for him in a lit ballroom. He comes close, but never close enough that he can truly touch him. The teasing is enough to drive him close to madness, and when he finally rises from the seat he is trapped in, and takes Riki in his arms, he awakens with the mongrel’s laugh in his ears.

Riki is not in bed, but is sitting on the balcony and stares out at Eos, and Ceres, somewhere in the distance. The smoke from his cigarette dances around his head, but he is not moving a muscle. 

Riki makes love to him with a cheeky smile on his lips and pleasure clouding his eyes. They are like slumdogs. There’s a smell of liquor and rubber, as well as the sweat that’s covering Riki’s form. 

“Baby… oh, fuck…! Yes, yes, yes! I’m gonna cum!”

He speaks so easily, running his hands through Iason’s hair.

That night, when he awakens, desire coursing through him, Riki fights him until the end. Not by scratching or biting or even words. He just remains stiff as a board, choking his own moans and sighs as Iason slowly makes him pliable. When he finally speaks, it’s to remark on how it’s the middle of the night and he should get a goddamn fleshlight if he can’t wait until morning.

He fucks Riki like he usually does, forcing pleasure on him until finally, the strong, brown arms fall over his eyes, blocking out sight as he begs for release.

You can’t even see yourself, Iason wants to say.

Can’t see how far we’ve fallen.

“You weren’t happy before.”

Iason says at the breakfast table.

“I didn’t I know what happy meant before. But you sure got me wise, though. It means not having you in my life.”

There’s no venom in the reply. Riki says it like he’s stating the color of the sky.

“You’d be dead without me.”

“But free.”

Riki says, almost interrupting him.

Iason sees himself getting up and slapping him. Spanking him, maybe, to show him that he isn’t even worthy a man’s punishment. Instead, he turns to the ring and sends Riki into a hell of pleasure so fast that for a moment, he sees the wanton creature from his dream. But then the hateful gaze is back, stinging him as he parts Riki’s legs. 

Riki’s warm hand is on his as the assembled joke, talk over one another and laugh. Riki’s gang, and Iason’s brothers sit among one another, flirting and playfully fighting over food that looks like living animals or buildings. A sense of peace makes his eyes overflow, and Riki tenderly lowers him to his lap. The others disappear as he starts petting his hair and singing softly to him.

Iason visits him in Apatia, and they sit by a table Iason picked out, which is too long. Riki mockingly asked if he was supposed to expect dinner guests when it was installed. He sits on the far end, deeply engrossed in his soup, giving one-word answers to Iason’s questions. Something in Iason’s chest hurts. The same lump that was only brought to an end by him shedding tears in Riki’s lap. But Blondies can’t cry, so the pain grows along his distance to Riki.


End file.
